Hotel Diaries
by stodgysays
Summary: Act on feelings...in bed.


"I took it upon myself to give you the room adjacent to Tim's." I stood at the hotel check in desk sorting hotel keys into stacks as the voice spoke over my shoulder.

I answered sarcastically , "How thoughtful," to which my employer replied, "This needs to be the trip where you act on those mutual feelings."

Feelings. This again. For the past 2 months Eric raged on about how his friend and I were quite the pair and should stumble into each others' beds. Being his personal assistant apparently meant listening to his torturous relationship advice. He and Tim met several times a week to discuss projects. I was expected to sit in, and I did start to take notice of our increased eye contact. After the first introduction, he took to the habit of embracing me as we said our hellos and goodbyes. Sure. I was attracted to him but knew far better than to let myself get involved in a fling.

Later that evening I was surfing through the hotel's catalogue of bad TV options when I heard a knock on the door connecting my room to Tim's. I took a deep breath and walked over to open the door.

With his soul piercing gaze, he stood holding a wine chiller and two glasses. "Would you care to help me finish this bottle? Too good to waste."

What could I say when he looked at me like that. I nodded and he moved through the doorway setting up on the hotel table.

Tim emptied the bottle equally into both our glasses. "What should we toast to?" he asked.

"Let's toast to Eric putting our rooms next to each other." I said.

"That was actually my idea." Tim grinned; his eyes fixated on mine.

We chatted about our next day. He and Mr. Idle were touring the Chicago theatre to negotiate previews and I was running his errands. The conversation turned to how I quit my teaching job in my home state of Texas and moved to LA to teach part time at USC but then settled on taking the full time position with Eric for triple what I could make teaching anywhere. He told me that his best friend was from the South and how he learn to appreciate her warmth and hospitality.

"You on the other hand have quite the dry wit." I snickered enjoying the compliment.

After consuming the wine, we both stood as I tried to tidy the table.

"Goodnight. I rather enjoyed this," he stated as we walked to his adjoining door. He turned to me and brushed my bottom lip lightly with his thumb. I took a quick breath as he pressed his lips to mine. The sensation was maddening as I allowed myself to close my eyes. His hand snaked behind my lower back clutching my shirt until we finally parted. I bit my lip as he smiled devilishly.

I awoke the next morning groggy from a fitful sleep. I wasn't sure if I was upset at myself for proving Eric right or still consumed by the kiss. Either way, I readied myself and called down to Eric's room for details of the day and then began my tasks.

Well past midday I returned back to the hotel room and saw a box from Rigby and Peller on the bed. Inside the box was a azure blue chemise with matching panties. The card read,

Indulge an old man.

Tim

That night I did. After my room service dinner, I slipped into the lingerie and sat on the bed. I heard rustling in the hall and the next door shut as I assumed Tim returned from his evening out. I sat waiting when I glanced at the clock seeing ten minutes had past. When I knocked on his door, it immediately opened.

He looked me up and down and pounced. His hands grasping my face as his lips pressed mine with urgency and desire. I heard him groan as I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to intertwine with mine. Guiding me backwards to the bed, his kisses moved to my neck. His hands worked their way from my waist up my sides before resting on my breasts. My nipples erected as his hands cupped and massaged. He mouth pressed to my ear whispering what he was going to do next.

I took the liberty of sliding my panties down to my ankles as he grasped my thighs and buried his face between them. I writhed on the bed as his tongue explored my sex knowing exactly which spot to hit repeatedly. He splayed his hand across my stomach to hold me in place as the orgasm washed over me.

Lifting himself to eye level, as he asked, "Do you...?" I cut him off, "Yes, right now!"

Positioning himself, he glided in me causing me to cry out. With slow deliberate thrusts, he continued whispering to me how I felt around him. "Pin my wrists down," I told him to which he obliged grinning mischieviously. He found his release and shifted over beside me on the sweat laced bed.

As I lay panting, Tim started to speak, "You don't know how long I have wanted this. Ever since you began working for Eric, I imagined this moment."

"And now that you've had me?" I smirked.

"Well, we won't be needing 2 rooms. I expect you to share my bed every night of this trip," he said as his fingers toyed with the hem of my chemise.

On our last night in Chicago, Tim had a dinner brought up to the room instead of venturing out. I felt a knot grow in my stomach. I was beginning to anticipate our nights together and grew nervous about what would happen upon returning to LA. As he began pouring the wine, I interjected, "When we return home, I'm not expecting anything. You need not worry about me clinging around. This was nice, though." I shrugged and looked down at the food.

His face looked hurt by my words. I then realized that me being insecure about being rejected allowed my words to sound cold and downgrade the time we shared. It was a long while before he spoke. "Well, I am hoping that we would continue this because I do want you clinging around." He reached for my hand and gently rubbed my knuckles with his thumb.

We stared at each other until I exhaled and said, "That's really what I want, too. I should have just said that in the first place."

As we fell asleep that night, his hand lightly brushed my hair from my face and he whispered in my ear, "My darling, I love you."


End file.
